falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Schweigen der Brahmin (Quest)
}} Das Schweigen der Brahmin ist eine unbenannte Quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg * Während verschiedener Unterhaltungen mit Bewohnern aus Novac, wie z.B. Jeannie May Crawford und No-Bark Noonan, kann der Kurier von mysteriösen Angriffen, auf der nahe gelegenen Brahminranch erfahren. ** Diese Unterhaltungen geben nur einige Informationen, sind jedoch für den Abschluss der Quest irrelevant. Der Kurrier muss nur die Farm selber besuchen. * Die Farm ist südlich des Novac Hauses, oder westlich des Dino-Dee-Lite-Motel gelegen. Man kann sie auch finden, indem man der Straße, die nach westen in die Berge zum REPCONN-Testgelände führt. Die Farm liegt links von der Straße, zwischen den Hügeln nahe der Stadt. Der Besitzer, Dusty McBride, kann im Haus gefunden werden. * Dusty erklärt die Situation und der Spieler erhält die Notiz Nächtliche Angriffe auf die Ranch (Notiz), welche dem Kurier rät nahe des Brahmin-Pferchs um Mitternacht auf den Angreifer zu warten. ** Trotzdem ist das Gespräch mit Dusty der einzige Weg die Quest fortzusetzen. Der Angreifer wird auftauchen, sobald der Kurier das Haus verlässt. * Der Angreifer ist Teil des Nachtvolks, welcher nahe eines großen Felsens hinter dem Haus, versteckt durch einen Stealth Boy wartet. Wenn man ihn mit dem V.A.T.S. anvisiert, wird seine Position bekannt. Er wird den Kurier ignorieren, und um Mitternacht zum Pferch gehen und beginnen die Brahmin zu töten. Man muss allerdings nicht bis zu diesem Moment warten, man kann ihn jederzeit einfach angreifen. * Der Angehörige des Nachtvolks ist die meiste Zeit versteckt. Er zeigt sich nur, wenn er kurz davor ist die Brahmin oder den Kurier zu töten. * Der Angehörige des Nachtvolks trägt ein Holoband mit sich mit dem Namen Das Schweigen der Brahmin, welche die Angriffe erklären. Der Angehörige des Nachtvolks muss getötet werden um die Quest fortzusetzen. * Kehre danach zu Dusty zurück um die Quest abzuschließen. * Bei Beendigung der Quest wird Dusty dem Kurier 75 Kronkorken geben und ihm den Zugriff auf seinen Kühlschrank erlauben, welcher 9 oder 10 Brahmin-Steaks beinhaltet. Zusätzlich wird der Kurier Beliebtheit in Novac erlangen, sogar soviel um den Status Akzeptiert zu erreichen, ohne vorherigen Kontakt und positives Karma. Infos * Wenn man abwartet, und den Nightkin erst tötet, wenn alle Brahmins tot sind, wird die Belohnung auf 50 Kronkorken und nichts weiteres reduziert. * At higher player character levels, a nightkin master may appear in place of the nightkin. * The nightkin may be either prescient or well-traveled; if the Courier waits for a while in HIDDEN mode behind him they can learn some interesting things. The nightkin's comments also vary depending on which companions you have with you. ** "Horns will help the bull. Voices say they knew that would happen." (Great Khans and Caesar's Legion) ** "Bears in pain. Head voices not surprised." (NCR) ** "Ha ha. Funny robot make blinky sounds." (ED-E) ** "Head voices say smart man also metal man. Don't like metal men." (Arcade Gannon) ** "Book girl has hard decision to make." (Veronica Santangelo) ** "Head voices say quiet man knows more than he says about horns." (Craig Boone) ** "Head voices say they knew flower girl's father." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy) ** "Head voices know smelly ghoul. He old and good with guns." (Raul Tejada) ** "Head voices speak of doggy with squishy brain." (Rex) ** "Head voices say someone close. Someone like us." (Lily Bowen) * In order to get the reward, the Courier must be near the cattle pen in order to say they saw the nightkin, regardless of whether they saw it or not. Zitate Spricht man No-Bark Noonan auf die Vorfälle an antwortet er: Hinter den Kulissen Der Name der Quest und der dazugehörigen Notiz spielt an den Film bzw. das Buch Das Schweigen der Lämmer an. Bugs * Even after you kill this nightkin and complete the quest, he can come back to life at a later date and stand cloaked and motionless near the train track. Targeting him in V.A.T.S will remove the cloak but he will not react or attack. Novac non-player characters will completely ignore him, even if you push him into the center of town. ** On a similar note, the nightkin in question may revive at a later date where you killed him. It shall be uncloaked and non-hostile with all of his original inventory intact. This is useful for grabbing a minigun for sale or repair. It seems unable to equip any of its items and is thus an easy battle. * Sometimes the nightkin will respawn (or be replaced by another) and then proceed into Novac until it is waiting at the corner of the motel. It is not hostile but remains cloaked. If you speak to it, it may reply "One head gone, many heads to follow!" but do nothing else. * Sometimes the nightkin will go from his rock to the ranch as usual but will not attack the Brahmin and only stand there cloaked (as if he forgot how to equip his minigun, and the script forbids him going closer to brahmin so he could melee the bovine). This happens when the nightkin was attacked by a nearby Leuchtender. In this case, killing him before he touches a brahmin will not solve the mini-quest. You have two possible solutions here: 1) If you've got the savegame before the nightkin was attacked by glowing one, fully close your game (simple reload will not help, the nightkin will still be bugged), then load, go kill the troublesome glowing one (sometimes it is somehow invisible but your companions are still able to attack it), proceed with your quest as usual; 2) Kill the bugged nightkin and proceed with your game, coming back to Novac from time to time - after a while the nightkin will respawn at his usual place and then you can try the quest again. *Addendum: It seems two conditions have to be met to keep this bug from occurring: 1) You must be within the fenced area, & 2) you must be crouched with the attempt at sneaking (even if you're detected). When he goes to fire, stand up and attack. This will keep the bug from occurring & complete the quest. ** Another alternative is to try standing near the nightkin while it's cloaked during the day (behind a nearby rock) and use the wait function to fast forward until around midnight. After a few moments, it will hopefully pull out its minigun while still invisible, and proceed to attack the brahmin. * Talking to No-Bark about this quest or talking to the people about the Boone quest may cause the quest to become uncompletable. * If you kill the nightkin before he uncloaks himself and kills a brahmin, the quest may not be completable even if you retrieve and read the note. When returning to Dusty, there will be no dialogue option that states the threat is gone. Leaving long enough for the nightkin to respawn should give you another chance. The nightkin will approach at the appointed time from wherever he respawned. Only attack after he has fired on the brahmins, collect the note from his corpse again, and you should be able to complete the quest. * The nightkin doesn't attack the brahmin and just stands the other side of the fence, watching. When you approach the nightkin, he does nothing. You may stand as close as you want and no reaction will come from him. If you shoot him while he's still cloaked, you will be able to kill him (his dead body falls still cloaked), search him and gain XP from it but when you go back to Dusty McBride you only have the option to tell him that you haven't found anything. ** PC tested Possible fix: Close the game and reload one of the closest saves where the nightkin haven't reached the pen yet. ** Possible Bug "Fix": With the bug, normally when you attack the bugged, herd attacking nightkin, his/its Stealth Boy never malfunctions allowing you to see it. Also, when it dies, it stays invisible. This is a sign that the bug is preventing completion of this task. But letting a companion (Boone was used in this case) attack/kill the nightkin will make its Stealth Boy fritz like a normal nightkin and when it dies it will become visible. You will have to initiate the attack for your companion and the nightkin to become aggressive toward one another. Loot the nightkin corpse and talk to Dusty McBride to receive 75xp and all the steaks you want from his freezer. ** Possible Bug "Fix" 2: Try turning the ps3 fully off, flip the switch in the back to totally turn it off, and back on so it clears the cache and resets the event. Wait till that time for him to show up and get near him to start it off. Sometimes works. ** Possible Bug Fix: Turn the console off and remove the power cable. When you load the game the cache should be cleared. Go to the corral to wait. The nightkin will show up around 00:20. Avoid the temptation to look at or watch the nightkin as this can lead to him getting stuck on the pole by the train tracks. Face the opening in the fence instead and wait to hear his stealth sound effect and the shots of his minigun hitting the brahmin. Once the brahmin is dead you can proceed normally. * A similar bug. However, the nightkin appears already at daytime and remains there uncloaked. After you kill him, you're able to tell Dusty McBride that no one will kill his brahmins. You finish the quest and gain fame with Novac. * The nightkin will respawn after the mission is completed after some time. At high levels it will be a nightkin master. The nightkin will respawn uncloaked, possibly related to finishing Guess Who I Saw Today. It is possible to complete the quest twice this way. * Even though you are killing a nightkin, it will not have any effect on Davison if you have started the quest Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne and have not talked to him. * If this quest is completed after Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne it may reopen the dialogue with Cliff Briscoe about purchasing the souvenir rockets again. After this, if the player waits in the shop, Cliff will disappear from the game. * Even after you kill the nightkin, loot the note and go back to Dusty McBride you only have the option to tell him "Not yet." This will hinder you from completing the quest. ** Bug "Fix": By writing "set "00084223".nChupacabraStage to 20" will fix this bug. en:The Screams of Brahmin (quest) pl:Ataki na ranczo o północy ru:Крики брамина (квест) uk:Крики брамина (квест) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Unbenannte Quests Kategorie:Novac Quests